


Angelo della morte

by klarkson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Immortality, M/M, dbajmy o swoje zdrowie psychiczne :), hm jeśli nie lubicie tematów związanych ze śmiercią to raczej odradzam, jeśli ma was to przerazić czy coś to lepiej sobie odpuśćcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sześć razy, kiedy Will spotkał anioła śmierci podczas jego obowiązków i raz, kiedy miał wolne.<br/>Inaczej: AU, w którym Nico to anioł śmierci, a Will nie potrafi umrzeć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelo della morte

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jest może to moją najlepszą pracą, ale bardzo, bardzo chciałam to napisać... no i jest. A poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam się z Solangelo po polsku... może po prostu nie umiem szukać :P   
> Zapraszam :)  
>  **Uwaga:** Mogą wystąpić nieścisłości historyczne.

**| 1914 |**

Anioła śmierci spotkałem po raz pierwszy  latem roku tysiąc dziewięćset czternastego, kiedy to razem z setkami innych młodych, gotowych do walki za ojczyznę żołnierzy wysiadaliśmy ze statków na francuskim wybrzeżu. Zebrane w porcie tłumy witały radośnie swoich angielskich sojuszników, którzy mieli im pomóc w odparciu natarcia niemieckiego i szybkim zakończeniu wojny.

W tym tłumie ujrzałem postać, która zupełnie tam nie pasowała. Był to chłopak, którego sylwetka ukryta była pod czarną peleryną sięgającą ziemi, a twarz ocieniał zarzucony na głowę kaptur. Widać było jednak jego posępne rysy twarzy, oczy świdrujące wszystkich przybyłych Anglików z czymś jakby nienawiścią. Pierwsze skojarzenie to szpieg niemiecki; ale przecież szpieg nie ubrał by się _tak_ , prawda?

Kiedy jego przerażający wzrok spoczął na mnie, chłopak zmarszczył brwi, a potem przechylił nieco głowę w bok. Przypatrywał mi się intensywnie, aż przeszły mnie ciarki.

\- Ej, Willie, nie stój tak tylko pomóż nam! – zawołał mnie jeden z moich współtowarzyszy; razem z kilkoma innymi chłopakami wynosili ze statku skrzynie z bronią.

\- Idę! – odpowiedziałem i ostatni raz spojrzałem w tłum; tajemniczego chłopaka już tam jednak nie było.

Wkrótce przestał zaprzątać moje myśli. Miałem inne zmartwienia – i to wbrew wszystkim. Bo kiedy wojna przestała być marzeniem, a stała się koszmarem, kiedy wszyscy chcieli jedynie przeżyć, ja chciałem zginąć.

A kule za każdym razem mnie omijały.

Gdy skończyła się wojna, o wiele później niż na początku przewidywano, a ja znów byłem na francuskim nabrzeżu, uświadomiłem sobie, że owa tajemnicza osoba sprzed lat była aniołem śmierci.

Aniołem śmierci, który nie mógł mnie dopaść.

**| 1940 |**

Drugi raz spotkałem anioła śmierci w roku tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym, podczas Bitwy o Anglię.

Był ciepły wrześniowy wieczór, a ja wyszedłem z kantyny, by zająć się moim samolotem. Coś działo się z silnikiem, więc musiałem w nim pogrzebać – przecież nie umrę z powodu byle awarii, już wolę, żeby Niemiec mnie zastrzelił.

Oczywiście wiedziałem, że tak nie będzie, ale wciąż trzymałem się tej głupiej nadziei. Wieczność jest zbyt samotna.

Wziąłem ze sobą skrzynkę z narzędziami z warsztatu i skierowałem w stronę mojej maszyny. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem opierającą się o lewe skrzydło postać w czarnej pelerynie.

Zamarłem.

Dopiero po chwili mogłem poruszyć nogami, zmusić je do przejścia tych ostatnich trzydziestu metrów i stanięcia naprzeciwko chłopaka.

Wyglądał identycznie jak wtedy, tak samo młody i tak samo posępny.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał mnie. Jego oczy znów intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywały.

\- Um. Nazywam się William Solace…

\- Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – _Kim_ jesteś? I dlaczego jesteś nieśmiertelny?

Roześmiałem się, ale chyba mu się to nie spodobało; podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za przód podkoszulka. Był niedużo niższy ode mnie, a z bliska jego ciemne oczy przebłyskiwały złotem.

\- Dobra, dobra – uniosłem ręce w geście poddania. – Powiem ci wszystko, co wiem.

Anioł pokiwał głową i puścił mój podkoszulek. Wygładziłem zmiętą tkaninę i otworzyłem klapę silnika samolotu. Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć, więc musiałem się czymś zająć.

\- Urodziłem się jakieś sto dziesięć lat temu – zacząłem, szukając jednocześnie wadliwej części w maszynie. – Byłem czwartym dzieckiem, ale poprzednie troje zmarło, zanim skończyło rok życia. Moi rodzice nie mogliby pogodzić się z kolejną śmiercią, więc postanowili zrobić wszystko, co w ich mocy, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu. – Znalazłem śrubę, która się obluzowała, więc wyciągnąłem odpowiedni śrubokręt ze skrzynki. – Nie tylko mnie ochrzcili, ale wykonali wszystkie rytuały oddania w opiekę bogom innych religii. – Przerwałem i skończyłem dokręcać śrubę. – Wszystkich, jakie im były znane. I nie tylko nie umarłem, ale byłem zdrów jak ryba. Tyle że osiągnąwszy wiek dwudziestu trzech lat, przestałem się starzeć. I w wielkim skrócie, tak mi zostało do dziś. – Zamknąłem klapę, odłożyłem śrubokręt  i wreszcie spojrzałem na anioła. Obserwował mnie w spokoju.

\- Powinieneś umrzeć – powiedział wreszcie.

\- Nie widzisz, że próbuję? Nie da się.

\- A samobójstwo?

\- _Nie da się_ – wycedziłem przez zęby. – Próbowałem.

Anioł zamilkł. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż reszta lotników nie zaczęła opuszczać kantyny.

\- A więc jeszcze się spotkamy – powiedział na pożegnanie i kiedy mrugnąłem, już go nie było.

**| 1951 |**

Po raz trzeci anioła śmierci spotkałem w roku tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym pierwszym, w amerykańskim szpitalu polowym podczas wojny koreańskiej.

Mój współtowarzysz, który został ciężko ranny, leżał między innymi w tym zdecydowanie niehigienicznym miejscu. Wiedział, że już długo nie pociągnie, dlatego chciał, żebym z nim został do końca. Zgodziłem się; przeżyłem już tyle śmierci, że kolejna była po prostu następnym rozdzierającym serce dodatkiem do kolekcji.

Wieczorem, gdy w szpitalu było niemal całkowicie spokojnie, ktoś podszedł do łóżka na którym leżał Arnie. Gdy uniosłem głowę, ujrzałem znaną mi już postać w czarnej pelerynie.

\- Znowu ty – westchnął, patrząc na mnie, ale potem poszedł do Arniego. Żołnierz obudził się i z lękiem spojrzał na twarz naszego – a raczej swojego – gościa.

Wtedy pierwszy raz widziałem, jak anioł zdjął kaptur.

Jego twarz była _dosłownie_ anielska. Czarne loki okalały twarz o śniadej cerze, w której ciemne oczy błyszczały jak dwa drogie kamienie. Rysy były delikatne, a wyraz łagodny; można było wręcz powiedzieć, że lekko się uśmiechał.

Gdyby teraz ktoś mnie poprosił, bym się odezwał, nie potrafiłbym wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Arnold Beckett – wypowiedział anioł. Złapał go za rękę i pochylił się nad nim. – Przeżyłeś dobre życie. Możesz odejść w pokoju.

Arnie zamknął oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz spokoju. Anioł złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

A więc tym był pocałunek śmierci.

Anioł się wyprostował i spojrzał znów na mnie.

\- A ty dalej igrasz ze śmiercią? – zapytał.

\- Jak widać. – Rozłożyłem ręce. – I jak widać, dalej nic mi to nie daje.

Anioł tylko przytaknął.

\- W takim razie pewnie znów się spotkamy.

Założył kaptur z powrotem na głowę i już chciał odejść, ale złapałem go za skraj peleryny, żeby go zatrzymać. Poskutkowało.

\- Jak masz na imię? – spytałem; trochę głupio, bo przecież mógł go w ogóle nie mieć. Po krótkiej chwili, kiedy wpatrywał się tylko we mnie, otworzył usta.

\- Niccolo.

\- Ładnie.

Anioł pokręcił głową z czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu na ustach i odszedł.

**| 1967 |**

Po raz czwarty anioła śmierci spotkałem podczas wojny w Wietnamie w roku tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym siódmym.

Leżałem w swoim łóżku w namiocie w amerykańskiej bazie wojskowej i obracałem się z boku na bok, nie umiejąc zasnąć. Wciąż czułem ostry zapach prochu i napalmu, chociaż od naszego ataku na bazę Wietkongu minęło już kilka dni. Wiedziałem, że nigdy tego nie zapomnę; że w moich uszach wciąż będą dźwięczały krzyki kobiet i dzieci, odgłos płonącego lasu i tryumfalny okrzyk kapitana, kiedy akcja zakończyła się powodzeniem.

Byłem już na kilku wojnach i żadna z nich nie była tak okrutna i niesprawiedliwa jak wietnamska. Wykonywałem rozkazy z przymusu, po prostu nie chcąc się wychylać. Bo wychylanie się przyniosłoby ze sobą konsekwencje, a konsekwencje mogłyby doprowadzić do odkrycia przez innych mojego wieku.  Żałowałem, że tu poszedłem; żałowałem tak bardzo, że musiałem brać w tym udział. Że musiałem mordować z zimną krwią. Że musiałem niemal każdej nocy wysłuchiwać płaczu co po niektórych żołnierzy z mojego oddziału. Że byłem świadkiem tego, jak niektórych cieszyły te masakry.

Wszystko mnie bolało i nie umiałem już dłużej leżeć. Mimo zmęczenia wstałem i wyszedłem na zewnątrz; w ciemności rozświetlanej jedynie pomarańczowym światłem lamp olejnych porozwieszanych tu i ówdzie znalazłem ławkę przy miejscu na ognisko, na której usiadłem.

Tak, w każdą sobotę, jeśli nie walczyliśmy, dowódcy urządzali dla nas ognisko z kiełbaskami, a z magnetofonu puszczali piosenki Marylin Monroe.

Miałem tego tak dość, że bałem się, że kiedyś nie wytrzymam i pobiję któregoś. Musiałem się powstrzymywać – konsekwencje.

\- William – usłyszałem i początkowo się zdziwiłem; nikt nie znał tu mojego prawdziwego nazwiska - zacząłem zmieniać je po pierwszej wojnie. Rozejrzałem się i dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważyłem postać w czarnej pelerynie.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Niccolo.

Anioł podszedł do mnie i zdjął kaptur z głowy.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy tu też cię spotkam.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Lepiej byłoby się zastanawiać _gdzie_ , a nie _czy_.

Chłopak usiadł na ławce obok mnie i zapatrzył się w zwęglone kawałki drewna.

\- To znaczy, że nie odpuszczasz.

\- Chyba odpuszczę jak stąd wrócę.

Anioł spojrzał na mnie, jakby prosząc o wyjaśnienie.

\- Każda wojna jest gorsza od poprzedniej, ale ta jest… Nie potrafię tego robić. Nie potrafię żyć z tą świadomością, a wiem, że będę musiał. – Wziąłem głębszy oddech, bo znów zaczynałem panikować. Powietrze nawet w nocy było gorące i wilgotne, sprawiając wrażenie lepkiego. Co chwilę słyszałem przelatujące obok owady.

Nienawidziłem tego miejsca.

\- Przepraszam – wydusiłem z siebie wreszcie.

Niccolo zmarszczył brwi.

\- Za co?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Chyba tak ogólnie. Nie wiem. – Przetarłem twarz ręką. – Starość nie radość. – Roześmiałem się. Chciałem, by to zabrzmiało lekko, ale mi się nie udało. – Naprawdę mam już dość tego wszystkiego. Moja psychika jest tak nadwyrężona, że gdybym mógł, to po prostu strzeliłbym sobie w łeb. Co ja mówię… Gdybym mógł strzelić sobie w łeb, zrobiłbym to sześćdziesiąt lat temu, albo i wcześniej.

Po wyrzuceniu tego wszystkiego z siebie nie mogłem spojrzeć na anioła. Skupiłem swój wzrok na własnych palcach, które drżały niekontrolowanie, nawet kiedy moje dłonie leżały na udach.

Kilka chwil później najpierw poczułem dotyk dłoni Niccolo na swoich plecach, a potem po prostu jego ciało przytulające się do mojego. Był to zwykły pocieszający gest, na który zdobyłby się przyjaciel.

Tyle że to anioł śmierci przytulał nieśmiertelnego chłopaka. To chyba nie łapie się do kategorii przyjaźni, prawda?

Gdy pierwszy szok minął, odwzajemniłem uścisk; położyłem głowę na ramieniu anioła, zauważając, z jak miękkiego materiału uszyta jest jego peleryna.

\- Dziękuję, Nico – powiedziałem i ugryzłem się w język. Już chciałem przeprosić za odezwanie się tak do niego bez pytania o to, ale on odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Nie ma sprawy… Will.

Nie odzywaliśmy się już do siebie, tylko trwaliśmy w tym uścisku, który dodawał mi otuchy i siły. Było w nim coś kojącego, coś… oczyszczającego.

Kiedy słońce zaczęło wschodzić, odsunąłem się od anioła i wstałem. Musiałem wrócić do namiotu; niedługo pobudka, a gdy mnie tam nie będzie, cholernie mi się dostanie.

\- Muszę już iść – powiedziałem, a on pokiwał głową. – Kiedy znów się spotkamy?

\- Nie wiem. – Anioł założył kaptur na głowę. – Miejmy nadzieję, że wkrótce. – Z tymi słowami odszedł, wtapiając się w cień.

\- Do zobaczenia, Nico – pożegnałem się, chociaż jego już tu nie było.

Kiedy wróciłem do namiotu i zobaczyłem tych wszystkich żołnierzy, znów zacząłem składać pobożne życzenia do wszystkich bóstw, którym zostałem zawierzony, by to wszystko się jak najszybciej skończyło.

**| 1984 |**

Po raz piąty anioła śmierci spotkałem w bardzo literackim roku tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym czwartym w Brighton, wkrótce po tym, jak IRA przeprowadziła zamach bombowy na konferencji brytyjskiej Partii Konserwatywnej.

Od kilku miesięcy pracowałem w pogotowiu ratunkowym. Po wszystkich wojnach, w których wziąłem udział doszedłem do wniosku, że powinienem ratować życia. Częściowo jako zadośćuczynienia za te wszystkie, które wcześniej odbierałem.

Polityka średnio mnie interesowała; teraz jednak nie mogłem być wobec niej obojętny. Rano w radiu usłyszałem, że w Brighton odbędzie się jakaś konferencja z panią premier - po południu wsiadłem do jednej z karetek jadących na miejsce owej konferencji, gdzie działacze IRA podłożyli bombę.

Były ofiary śmiertelne, ale spotykałem się już z takimi często. Byli też ranni, więc to na nich się skupiałem.

Kiedy wszystko się już mniej-więcej uspokoiło, przyjechała policja i zaczęła prowadzić śledztwo – chociaż za dużo tu nie było do szukania – zauważyłem chłopaka w czarnej pelerynie siedzącego na murku nieopodal. Jak zwykle wyróżniał się spośród ludzi wokół, ale nikt tego nie zauważał.

Rozejrzałem się, sprawdziłem czy aby nikt mnie nie potrzebuje i wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

\- Nico.

Anioł uśmiechnął się i zeskoczył z murku, żeby do mnie podejść.

\- Will.

\- Zmieniłeś profesję – powiedział, wskazując na moje ubranie.

\- A ty nie – odpowiedziałem, a on tylko pokręcił głową i zdjął kaptur. Ile lat minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Piętnaście? Jakoś tak. Nie tak dużo jak wcześniej. Cieszyło mnie to.

Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym spotykać go częściej. Ale jeśli pomyśleć o okolicznościach naszych spotkań, to może nawet lepiej, jak się spotykamy rzadziej…? W mojej głowie powstawał konflikt, którego nie potrafiłbym nigdy rozwiązać.

\- Niestety – mruknął Nico. – Więc, jak ci się układa?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Dałem sobie spokój z walką – odparłem. – To i tak nie przynosi nic dobrego, a nie zapowiada się na to, bym wreszcie umarł.

Anioł pokiwał głową. Rozejrzał się, zauważając, że reszta sanitariuszy pakuje się już do pozostałych na miejscu karetek.

\- Powinieneś już iść – stwierdził Nico, spoglądając na mnie ponownie.

\- A pójdziesz ze mną? – wyrwało mi się. Po kilkunastu latach znów go spotkałem i nie chciałem, żeby tak szybko odszedł. Niestety, pokręcił głową.

\- Też muszę iść w swoją stronę – powiedział, dodając na końcu: - Niestety.

Coś ukłuło mnie w piersi. Nie chciałem się z nim rozstawać.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedziałem, kiedy ktoś mnie zawołał.

\- Obyśmy się jeszcze spotkali – odparł Nico i kiedy spojrzałem przez ramię, by odkrzyknąć że już idę, on zniknął, a wraz z tym poczułem się naprawdę, naprawdę źle.

**| 2001 |**

Po raz szósty spotkałem anioła śmierci w kilka dni po zamachu terrorystycznym na World Trade Center we wrześniu dwa tysiące pierwszego roku.

Rzecz w tym, że im jest się starszym, tym czas szybciej płynie. I mimo że od naszego poprzedniego spotkania minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat, dla mnie było to prawie że mgnienie oka. Chodziłem do pracy, po kilku latach zmieniałem miejsce zamieszkania żeby nikt się nie zorientował, że się nie starzeję, tam znajdywałem kolejną pracę i krąg się zamykał.

Tak też trafiłem do Nowego Jorku.

Mieszkałem tu dopiero pół roku, gdy miał miejsce zamach na WTC. Część moich nowych znajomych straciła bliskich – albo bezpośrednio, albo przez uczestnictwo w ekipach ratunkowych. Miałem nadzieję, że do wieczności odprowadził ich mój anioł… Albo przynajmniej wmawiałem sobie to, bo nie chciałem czuć się winien, że kiedy cały naród rozpacza, ja myślę tylko o tym, że możliwe, iż znów spotkam się z Nico.

To było zdecydowanie złe podejście.

Ale doczekałem się; na pogrzebie ojca jednej dziewczyny z którą pracowałem, na który przypadkiem zostałem zaproszony, zauważyłem postać w czarnej pelerynie.

Cmentarz był rozległą łąką z masą białych krzyży wyrastających z niej niczym drzewa. Nie było się gdzie tam ukryć, a mimo to nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jak zwykle zresztą; nie powinienem był się dziwić.

I tak stałem na samym końcu tłumu, więc niepostrzeżenie – a przynajmniej tak się starałem – odszedłem w stronę Nico.

\- Cześć – przywitałem się. Wiem, że to był pogrzeb i że powinienem zachować powagę, ale nie potrafiłem się nie uśmiechnąć. Na widok anioła śmierci na cmentarzu. Ironia losu jak nie wiem co, prawda?

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że przyciągasz śmierć – powiedział anioł odwzajemniając uśmiech. Pokręciłem głową, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Gdyby tak było, spotykalibyśmy się częściej – odparłem. Mimo, iż czas upływa mi szybciej niż innym, wyczekiwanie na kolejne spotkanie było tym, co trzymało mnie zakotwiczonym w tym świecie.

\- Staram się.

Słowa Nico mnie nieco zaskoczyły.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Anioł odwrócił wzrok, widocznie speszony.

\- W miarę możliwości staram się ciebie szukać. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic godnego większej uwagi. – W końcu jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, który był w stanie mnie zobaczyć.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Przecież Arnie wtedy cię widział.

\- Bo ludzie widzą nas w momencie swojej śmierci, kiedy pomagamy im przejść do wieczności. Ale ty… - Pokręcił głową. Dalej na mnie nie patrzył. – Kiedy cię wtedy zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy, nie wyczuwałem od ciebie tego… jak by to nazwać? Woli życia? Nie czułem od ciebie nic.

\- Bo chciałem ze sobą skończyć – powiedziałem, co było dość oczywiste.

\- Nie. Nawet samobójcy mają wolę życia, ale na tyle słabą, że mogę przewidzieć, kiedy ze sobą skończą. Tak jak wszyscy ci ludzie tutaj. – Wskazał na grupę, która wpatrywała się w trumnę spuszczaną do dołu. Ktoś już zdjął z niej amerykańską flagę. – Jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kto jakiego wieku dożyje. Ale ty… zero. A do tego zobaczyłeś mnie wtedy w tłumie. Ty… jesteś niesamowity, Will – wyznał nagle. – Traktujesz śmierć jak swoją starą znajomą, witasz ją na każdym kroku i jeszcze jakoś nie zwariowałeś.

\- Chyba tylko dzięki tobie.

Nico się zarumienił. Naprawdę zarumienił, a to wywołało dziwny uścisk w moim sercu i żołądku.

\- Naprawdę, gdybym nie wyczekiwał tych spotkań popadłbym w depresję i nie wiem, zakopał się gdzieś czy coś, żeby mieć pewność że tym razem to będzie skuteczne.

Nagle anioł spojrzał na mnie ostro.

\- Nie mów tak. Nawet nie waż się tak mówić.

\- O mojej własnej śmierci?

\- O śmierci w taki sposób. Po prostu… Nie.

\- Dlaczego? – spytałem, trochę za późno orientując się, że może to być coś, o czym on nie chce mówić. Jak już jednak stwierdziłem – za późno.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył. – A zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, kim właściwie są anioły śmierci? Pewnie nie. Więc uświadomię cię, że to osoby które zginęły niewinnie, ale w okrutny sposób. Dlatego po śmierci mają pomóc innym ludziom łagodniej przejść do wieczności. Najlepiej bez zbędnych cierpień. A szczególnie takich, które im samym się przytrafiły.

Słońce grzało moje włosy mimo tego, że były jasne i teoretycznie nie powinny się tak nagrzewać. Czułem jego promienie na odsłoniętych przedramionach, a delikatny wiatr przynosił ulgę trzepocząc moją czarną koszulą z podwiniętymi rękawami.

W tym momencie wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, a ja nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić.

\- Nico… - zacząłem, ale on machnął ręką.

\- Powinienem już chyba iść – oznajmił i zaczął się odwracać, ale złapałem go za rękę zanim zdążył zniknąć. Drgnął zaskoczony, ale się nie poruszył.

\- Powiedz mi, miałeś kiedyś jakiś dzień wolny?

\- Po co by mi był dzień wolny?

\- Więc pozwól mi się zabrać na lody, na kawę, a nawet na burrito, co tylko zechcesz. Po prostu zapomnimy o śmierci na kilka chwil, co?

Anioł odwrócił się z powrotem do mnie i spojrzał skonsternowany.

\- Nie powinienem… Tak bez żadnego planowania…

\- Tylko na chwilę – powiedziałem. – Proszę?

Po kilku sekundach wahania chłopak skinął głową. Pogrzeb dobiegał już końca, więc Rachel nie powinna mi mieć za złe, że urwałem się wcześniej.

Skierowałem się w stronę bramy cmentarza wychodzącej na miasto; kilka przecznic dalej był zakątek z kilkoma fajnymi niewielkimi restauracyjkami i kawiarenkami. Z zaskoczeniem zorientowałem się, że Nico nie puścił mojej dłoni, odkąd go złapałem by nie odszedł. Kolejna fala ciepła zalała moje ciało i tym razem nie było to spowodowane słońcem. Postanowiłem nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nico widocznie miał taki sam zamiar.

Usiedliśmy w ogródku pewnej kawiarenki i zamówiliśmy lody; ten wrzesień był naprawdę ciepły. Mimo że Nico wcześniej mówił, że ludzie go nie widzą, teraz kelnerka normalnie odebrała od niego zamówienie.

\- To kwestia chęci – wyjaśnił oględnie.

I mimo że powiedziałem wcześniej, że to będzie czas żeby oderwać się od śmierci, Nico poczuł się w obowiązku by opowiedzieć mi o swoim życiu.

Dowiedziałem się, że urodził się we Włoszech w szesnastym wieku, tam też został skazany na śmierć – jego siostrę oskarżono o uprawianie czarów i utopiono, a jego uznano za jej pomocnika. Myślano, że zginął od pobicia przez straż, dlatego go zakopano. Dalej nie chciał opowiadać, ale domyśliłem się wszystkiego.

Gdy skończył swoją opowieść, pokręciłem tylko głową.

\- Chłopak, który umarł setki lat temu i chłopak, który nie może umrzeć – powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. -  Dobrana z nas para.

Nico na to nie odpowiedział, ale mógłbym przysiąc, że jego policzki zabarwiły się na lekki odcień różu. Uśmiechnąłem się na to.

\- Więc… Co zamierzasz? – zapytałem.

\- Teraz? Pewnie wrócę do pracy. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam w końcu nic innego do roboty.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Wiesz, chciałbym się kiedyś z tobą spotkać jak nie będziesz wykonywał swoich obowiązków – powiedziałem. – Żebyśmy nie rozmawiali jak zwykle w cieniu śmierci.

Kąciki ust Nico uniosły się nieznacznie.

\- Postaram się jakoś to załatwić.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

**| 2014 |**

Po raz ostatni spotkałem anioła śmierci w Los Angeles.

Pracowałem tam w redakcji pewnego czasopisma historycznego – stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze mogę użyć mojego doświadczenia do takich celów.

Nie miałem samochodu ani roweru, nie jeździłem też autobusami; lubiłem chodzić pieszo. Nie, żeby mi się gdzieś spieszyło, miałem przecież jeszcze wiele lat przed sobą. Kiedy więc wracałem któregoś wieczora z pracy, przechodząc obok Starbucksa usłyszałem, jak ktoś woła moje imię. Prawdziwe imię, a nie Harry, którego teraz używałem.

Od razu poznałem ten głos.

Siedział przy stoliku przed kawiarnią z dużym kubkiem w ręku. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle; zniknęła jego peleryna, którą zastąpiły czarne poprzecierane rurki, koszulka w czaszki i ramoneska, jego włosy były ułożone zupełnie inaczej, z podgolonym jednym bokiem, a oczy zakrywały okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Zmieniłeś styl? – spytałem zamiast powitania podchodząc do niego. Wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć że tu jest.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł. – Mam wolne – dodał, widząc jak lustruję wzrokiem jego strój. – Po raz pierwszy od… zawsze w sumie.

Uśmiechnąłem się, słysząc to.

\- Należało ci się.

\- W końcu obiecałem, prawda?

Oczywiście, nie zapomniałem o obietnicy; jakżebym mógł? Czekałem na niego kolejną dekadę – a nawet więcej, jak zwykle.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Poza tym… – zaczął, a pierwszy raz słyszałem go tak rozgadanego. Takiego… żywego. Jakkolwiek to do niego średnio pasuje. To wolne jak widać czyni cuda. - …właśnie mija sto lat odkąd się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy.

Moje źrenice się rozszerzyły. Faktycznie. Jak mogłem zapomnieć _o tym_? Może zaczynam się starzeć i dopada mnie skleroza… Miejmy nadzieję, że nie.

\- W takim razie to taka nasza rocznica – powiedziałem. Anioł uśmiechnął się i wstał od stolika, zostawiając na nim papierowy kubek, by stanąć naprzeciw mnie.

\- Więc jak to uczcimy?

Przygryzłem wargę w zastanowieniu. Zauważyłem, że Nico patrzy na moje usta.

\- Możemy się przespacerować – powiedziałem w końcu. – I potem coś wymyślimy.

Anioł pokiwał głową i skierowaliśmy się drogą ku morzu. Zasadzone w równych odstępach wielkie palmy rzucały skąpy cień na chodnik, podczas gdy zachodzące słońce grzało tu bardziej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie byłem.

Szliśmy w milczeniu; ja nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, a on… sam nie wiem. Może też. A może szukał słów?

W pewnym momencie poczułem delikatny dotyk palców Nico na swojej dłoni, które wślizgnęły się między moje. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie pytająco, a ja nie wiedząc co mam zrobić po prostu się uśmiechnąłem.

Droga doprowadziła nas do plaży. Nie było już na niej tyle ludzi co zwykło bywać po południu, ale można było zobaczyć wielu biegających wzdłuż morza, uprawiających jogging. Gdyby powiedziano mi chociażby i siedemdziesiąt lat temu że ludzie będą biegać dla przyjemności, z muzyką w uszach, stwierdziłbym że to pacjenci zakładu dla obłąkanych.

Chciałem iść dalej, ale Nico mnie zatrzymał.

\- Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – powiedział. Nie puścił mojej dłoni.

\- O czym?

Spojrzał gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem, a potem wrócił do mojej twarzy. Zdjął okulary i założył jedno uszko za kołnierzyk swojej koszulki, dzięki czemu mogłem zobaczyć jego piękne oczy.

Jak można zakochać się w kimś, kogo spotkało się dokładnie szczęść razy, i to w przeciągu stu lat? Sam nie wiem. Ale jak widać się da.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś mi towarzyszyć podczas moich obowiązków – powiedział bez ogródek. Zaschło mi w gardle. – Jesteś oswojony ze śmiercią, a spotykanie się co kilkanaście lat jest… męczące.

Zwilżyłem wargi.

\- Ja… - Zacząłem, po czym musiałem odchrząknąć. – Naprawdę?

\- Mhm.

Moje usta same wygięły się w uśmiechu i z przyjemnością obserwowałem, jak usta Nico robią to samo.

\- Chętnie – odpowiedziałem. Anioł nic na to nie powiedział, tylko ścisnął moją rękę. Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzyliśmy się na siebie, a potem rozejrzałem się wokół. – W takim razie może na dobry początek pójdziemy na lody, hm? – Wskazałem stojącą nieopodal budkę pomalowaną w biało-czerwone pionowe pasy, z napisem „Gelato” na szyldzie.

\- Chętnie – powtórzył Nico.

Wciąż widziałem przed sobą nieskończoną ilość lat, które przeżyję; teraz jednak jawiły mi się one w bardzo jasnych barwach.


End file.
